Crusaders of crime
by mastermind794
Summary: Terry is given a dimensional device to test, and after a fight with mad stan the device malfunctions and sends our dark knight, and the hulking maniac into equestria. Strange enough but what happens when 3 adventurous fillies follow him back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Crusaders of crime**

Chapter 1: One weird night.

It was a late night in Gotham city; Bruce and Terry were performing maintenance on their equipment. Everything seemed just fine until terry noticed a little gadget in one of the compartments.

"Hey Bruce, what's this"? Terry asked. Adventurous

"That's a mother box, you know, what they use to open those boom tubes".

After staring at it for a few seconds terry asked, why do you have one?

Bruce answered," just in case no intergalactic scum made any trouble in my city".

Terry wondered, and then asked, "Does it still work"?

Bruce replied, "I wouldn't count on it, as advanced as new gods technology is, it still gets old, like everything else".

Terry asked; "ever think of getting it fixed"?

Bruce paused, thought it over, and said "I will never forget how nauseous I would get after using those things". After a few more seconds of silence he sat up and said "whatever".

….

After 2 weeks of development, superman was able to deliver the newly modified mother box.

"Thanks", Bruce thanked superman for the device.

"You know I could have just as easily replaced it with a new one", superman said jokingly.

Bruce just stood there, staring at him.

"The only thing I ever replace is a hip".

And with that joke superman flew off, leaving Bruce, and the running late terry, to tinker with their new toy.

"Hey Bruce", Terry said as he walked in.

Bruce grumpily asked, "Where have you been"?

Terry explained "my ma was running late, so I had to pick up my little brother and watch him till she got home".

"Right; now you can begin".

Terry asked, "why me"?

Bruce replied, "Well if I suffered from nausea back in the day, can you imagine what those things can do to me now"?

"I guess I can", terry said.

After Bruce explained how it worked, Terry turned it on. And a wormhole appeared right in front of him. Hesitantly terry walked through the wormhole. Terry suddenly found himself on the other side of town.

"Whoa, that was cool", Terry said enthusiastically

"Easy McGinnis, it's not like it's the first time you used those things".

"Well technically superman"…. Bruce cut terry off just as an alarm went off.

"Not the point, theirs a break in at Gotham's manufacturer's plastics".

Luckily Terry was a few blocks from there; he flew off.

Terry arrived just to see a mild explosion. Terry grimaced as he knew who was there.

Terry flew in, and turned on his cloak mode, thinking he was safe as he looked around. After five minutes terry found Mad Stan setting up a giant bomb at the center of the building. Terry was about to engage Stan when he heard the creaking floor from above him, and with that he chucked a concussion grenade up to where the sound was. The resulting explosion sent him down to his level, and disabled his cloak mode.

"Darn it batman", Stan said angrily, "you are always standing in my way of sticking it to the man".

"What's the matter Stan", batman said insultingly, "mommy cut you off", he then proceeded to laugh.

Then Stan slugged him in the face, and got him in a headlock.

"Don't you realize that people are getting laid off and losing their jobs, and why do you think that is"? Stan ranted, "Because those corporate fat cats don't want to swipe a cred if it means putting a dent in their already stuffed pockets, so their stocks are going to crash".

Stan laughs maniacally as batman proceeds to uppercut him, freeing himself from his grip and proceeds to disarm his bomb. That is until Stan tosses another grenade at batman, sending him back, causing the mother box he was carrying to malfunction.

"Whoa", Stan said in astonishment, "what's the deal man"?

Bruce noticed this and asked terry "what's going on"?

"The mother box is going haywire here Bruce!" Terry said in a panic.

While attempting to turn it off, he accidentally opens a wormhole so large, it sucks batman, Stan, and the bomb into it. Thinking quickly batman grabbed a hold of Stan.

"Shut off the bomb, NOW". Batman said to Stan in anger.

"Why should I"? Responded Stan defiantly.

"Because if you don't we are both going to die", batman said.

Stan shut off the bomb, as Terry proceeded to kick it away from them.

Well that's one crisis solved, now as Terry and Stan barreled down the wormhole, Terry wondered, what is waiting for him on the other side. Terry saw the end of the wormhole, and braced for impact. He landed on the ground, while Stan fell in a tree, and in a fit of irony, the bomb landed on top of him, breaks the branch he landed on and hitting the ground. Terry looked around to see a forest in front of him and then he slipped into unconsciousness.

A few hours later Terry finally came to.

Whoa, what a trip, terry said dazed and confused.

Terry saw Stan, still unconscious, so he pushed the bomb off of him, and attempted to carry him out of the forest. But little does he realize he is not in Gotham city anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crusaders of crime**

Chapter 2: Batty ponies.

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier, in a tree house in the forest, there were 3 little ponies, apple bloom, sweetie bell, and scootaloo, also known as the cutie mark crusaders. They were discussing tomorrow's plans for finding their cutie marks, as usual.

"How about we try animal sitting"? Suggested Sweetie bell.

"No way" Refused Apple bloom "The critters around here are too wild to handle".

"We can always try zip lining again". Suggested Scootaloo.

"NO" replied Sweetie bell and Apple bloom in unison.

Then they heard a large booming noise.

"Whoa, what was that"? Scootaloo wondered.

I don't know, said sweetie bell, scared out of her mind, but maybe we should stay in the club house. You know just to be safe.

Apple bloom shook her head, no way sweetie bell, apple bloom said with so much gusto, maybe whatever that boom was may lead us to our cutie marks.

Yeah, let's do it, said scootaloo ready to go.

No way, sweetie bell said. I don't know if it's a good idea.

Darn it sweetie bell do you want your cutie mark or not, scootaloo asked harshly.

Sweetie bell gave in, ok.

Outside there club house, terry was oblivious to it, seeing as he is still carrying Mad Stan around.

Got to rest, carry on later, terry thought to himself. So he put Stan down and he just passed out from exhaustion.

The crusaders were out the door when they saw something.

What's that? Apple bloom wondered.

Looks like a giant bat or something, said scootaloo puzzled.

I didn't know bats grew that big, sweetie bell said still shaking.

Sweetie bell heard a moan of pain emanating from it.

Sweetie bell stopped shaking when she realized it's in pain, and sweetie bell ran closer, with apple bloom and scootaloo in tow.

Apple bloom and Scootaloo finally caught up to sweetie bell.

They, as well as Sweetie bell were shocked with what lay before them.

"Whoa, I have never seen a bat like that! Scootaloo said, just as shocked as the rest of the fillies

What is it Sweetie bell? Apple bloom wondered.

He's hurt, sweetie bell said with concern.

"He"? Apple bloom and Scootaloo asked sweetie bell.

"Well judging by his groaning, what else would he be"? Sweetie bell said as she snapped at the other 2.

Well what can we do about it? Scootaloo asked.

I know. Apple bloom had an idea; we could bring him back to the club house and fix him up. My sis applejack has been teaching me first aid.

Ok, scootaloo and sweetie bell said in unison.

Cutie mark crusader doctors go.

So with that, the crusaders took Terry's unconscious body back to their club house, and attempted to fix him up.

About 45 minutes later they finished with fixing up their patient. Just then, terry woke up, and saw the 3 fillies standing before him.

He sat up and stared at them for 5 minutes until he spoke.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating".

"Nope", scootaloo said, and the rest of them proceeded to laugh.

Terry couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, 3 talking baby ponies, in the back of his mind he was kind of hoping spellbinder ambushed him out of nowhere.

"So, how did I get here"? Terry asked for an explanation.

Apple bloom explained everything that happened up to now, at least on their end.

Terry put himself together, thanked the ponies, still not believing it, and went to collect his quarry.

He went back to where he left Stan, but with shock, he said "he is gone"!

"Who's gone Mr. Bat person"? Wondered Apple bloom, as she was as confused as anyone would be.

"A criminal I was transporting". Terry said still weary. "I somehow got transported here, I thought to a different part of my world, but I see I'm in a totally different world".

"You mean equestria"? The CMC stated letting terry know where he was.

"Equestria"? Terry said, confused as ever. Who petitioned that name?

The CMC stood there, just as confused as terry was.

Just then, they heard the sound of maniacal laughter.

"That sounded like it came from the train station". Apple bloom pointed out.

"Let's go". The ponies said as they ran off. Terry ran with them in the direction they ran while thinking to him "ponies have trains"?

They arrived at the train station and they saw the train leave for canterlot. Terry then noticed Stan was on the train.

"There he is" Terry pointed.

"That train is heading for canterlot" Said sweetie bell shocked.

"Canterlot"? "Boy I really hope I'm just dreaming all this". Terry thought to him as the events occurred.

Terry turned to the ponies. "Look, I appreciate what you've done, but you have to stay back and let me carry on from here".

"But you're still hurt". Sweetie bell said with concern.

"Look, I'll be fine, just go on to, wherever you homes are right now ok?

The ponies replied, "But". But terry snapped back. "I SAID RIGHT NOW". And then terry flew off to beat mad Stan to his destination….

Later, Stan got off his train, and saw the castle beyond the horizon. "Castles mean monarchy man, and I'm here to set them free". Stan ranted to himself as he walked to the castle….

As he got to the front gates, the guard ponies couldn't believe what they saw before them. They stood their ground, but Stan pulled out a few electric charged buzzers and zapped the guard ponies into submission, terry, lurking behind a tree, was wondering, "What's your game Stan"? "You've done some stupid things, but this is up there"…

Stan was setting up bombs all around the castle and shocking any guard pony who dared to interfere. After laying the last charge, we raised his voice for all to hear.

"Hear me monarchs of this weird world, There is no place for monarchy, these creatures should be free, it is time to light the spark of change".

It was not until a shadow enveloped Stan after making his threat, and he saw what appeared to be a purple alicorn with a mane as dark as the night standing before the maniac. The blue figure spoke.

"Here me now intruder, I am Princess Luna, and I will not tolerate this behavior".

Stan was not about to have it when he pulled out another electric charge and rushed the princess.

"You just made a big mistake". Luna said, charging her horn.

Terry was about to rush Stan when he saw a flash of light envelop his surroundings…

After it was over, he ran to Stan, who has appeared to have gone unconscious. Terry wondered what happened when he saw Luna flying off to raise the moon.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder".

With that thought he took the mother box out of his pocket and hoped it still worked after what had happened. Luckily it still worked, but it was still acting iffy. He opened the boom tube heading for home, along with Stan.

Bruce was still sitting in his chair wondering what happened to terry, until he heard a boom come from behind him. And he saw terry place Stan on the ground. Bruce asked "what happened"?

"It's a long story"; terry said exhaustedly, "let's just say you need to get this thing fixed". "All I want to do is crash until New Year's".

"Terry". Bruce stopped terry as he was leaving.

"What now"? Terry asked, "Look if it's about Stan I'll take care of it on my way home ok"?

"Not that". Bruce responded.

"Well what is it"? Terry asked in an angry tone.

Bruce pointed in front of him and only said; "well I hope you're going to do something about them"?

"What does he mean them"? Terry thought, and then Terry looked and quickly palmed his face at what he saw. The cutie mark crusaders in the bat cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crusaders of crime**

Chapter 3: Cutie mark crime fighters GO!

Terry shocked at seeing the 3 tiny ponies running around the bat cave spoke up.

"How did you get here"? Terry asked in bewildered anger.

"Well", Scootaloo explained, "well we couldn't stand idly by and let that meanie get away with what he was going to do at canterlot castle, couldn't we?

"That was when we found you, sweetie bell interrupted.

"Thanks sweetie bell", scootaloo said, annoyed by the interruption.

"Right after you left we went after you", Scootaloo continued, "when we saw the flash of light". "Then we saw you step into that weird swirl, and we figured we would get our cutie marks if we followed you".

Bruce and terry said in unison, "Cutie marks"?

"Sure", apple bloom, "it's the mark that tells us what our special talent is".

Terry muttered to himself, "I swear this just gets weirder and weirder".

"What"? Apple bloom said confused, "You act like you never seen a pony before".

"Well I never met one that talked", Terry responded, "let alone 3". "Just, who are you"? Terry asked.

The ponies introduced themselves. "I'm Apple bloom", apple blood said with energy, "The name's Scootaloo", Said Scootaloo, trying to be tough, "and I'm Sweetie bell", Sweetie bell said meekly. And in unison they asked, "Well, who are you"?

"Just call me terry", He said as he removed his mask.

"Look", Bruce raised his voice, "it doesn't matter how you got here, but all that does matter is getting you home". "But seeing as the mother box is out of power that's not going to happen for a while".

"Well what are we going to do with them in the meantime" Terry asked.

"Well I'll have to keep them here until we send them back" Bruce said begrudgingly.

"Um no offense Bruce but you're not really good with kids", Terry said with concern for the little fillies.

"I put up with you don't I", Bruce joked. "But just in case I have ace here to back me up".

"Well that's true", Terry said as he left, while carrying Stan out the door.

Apple bloom asked, "Um, whose ace"?

Suddenly barking was heard, and the scared ponies were hiding behind Bruce's chair.

Ace enters the cave, and stops just inches from the ponies before Bruce stopped him. "Down boy", Bruce said to ace barking at the ponies as he knelt before his master's feet.

"Nobody's going to hurt you", Bruce said, comforting the ponies.

"Phew", they sighed in relief.

Two days past; Terry arrives, telling no one about the ponies from another dimension. He saw that ace has warmed up to them, even playing a friendly game of tag.

"Hey Bruce, is the thing charged yet", Terry asked in anticipation.

"According to the power gauge", Bruce said examining the mother box, "it's only at 76%". "So it shouldn't be too much longer". "Luckily the coordinates for their dimension were saved in its memory". "But it needs to be at 100% in order to make a complete trip their and back".

Terry called the ponies over to him, halting the fun time they were having.

"Hopefully, if nothing else happens, we'll have you home soon okay". Terry said to them.

Apple bloom and sweetie bell were excited, but scootaloo had a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong kid", Terry asked, concerned.

"Nothing", scootaloo muttered to herself.

Suddenly the alarm went off, and Bruce checked on the matter.

"It's a prison break", Bruce said.

"So who decided to give themselves time off for good behavior"? Terry joked.

"Hmm, some old friends of ours", Bruce said.

"Who is it", Terry wondered.

"Shriek, Big time".

"Is that it"? Terry asked.

"And stalker".

"Well this just got harder", Terry said as he suited up.

Scootaloo asked eagerly, can we come to?

"No", Terry said in disapproval.

"Oh, why can't we". Scootaloo asked disappointedly.

"Because these are guys you don't want to mess around with".

"But we're bored Terry", sweetie bell, said with the cutest expression on her face.

"Besides I remember us handling ourselves when that thief broke into Uncle Bruce's house". Scootaloo said, trying to make a point.

Terry chuckled every time scootaloo called Bruce that.

"That's a joker scoots, total dreg, not even worth a penny". "These guys you don't want to mess with". "Now promise me you won't leave this cave".

"We promise", "yeah right", thought the crusaders thinking the same thing.

Terry left the cave in the bat mobile, attempting to find the escaped rogues.

After hours of searching, he had no luck.

"No sign of them anywhere Bruce", Terry said radioing Bruce.

"Keep looking", Bruce said.

Terry wasn't even sure he was going to find them, not even big time, considering he would stick out like a broken thumb; suddenly it got quiet, unnaturally quiet, to a point where terry couldn't even speak. He knew shriek was somewhere nearby. Suddenly big time jumped from out of nowhere on top of the bat mobile, punching through the window, breaking the controls, and causing it to crash. Luckily Terry survived but pinned beneath the wreckage, and he saw shriek and big time standing before him.

"Alright, what's the deal here"? Terry asked in angered confusion.

"You are so naïve", stalker said to batman insultingly. "Do you not know a decoy when you see one"?

"What do you mean decoy"? Terry asked stalker.

"Shriek responded, you remember 2 nights ago when Stan tried to blow up the plastic developers' plant?

"Yeah, I stopped him, what's your point"?

"Do you remember those grenades he used against you"? Stalker added. "I made them myself, filling them with my signature phosphorus dust, which is what I have been using to track you".

Terry laid their shocked.

"And now batman, this is where it ends". Stalker raised his spear, ready to make the killing blow when suddenly a smoke bomb went off. Stalker and big time were coughing like crazy; shriek cleared the smoke away to discover batman was gone.

"What, how did he escape"? Stalker wondered.

"I may have been just as blind as you 2 were in that smoke cloud", shriek explained, "but I did hear someone come to batman's aid while we were incapacitated".

"Well what are we standing around for", big time complained, "Let's get him before he gets away".

Suddenly Terry found himself in a back alley, where he saw the cutie mark crusaders, wearing tiny masks, belts, and wing packs on their backs.

"What are you 3 doing here"? Terry asked demanding an explanation.

"Well we got worried", apple bloom said with deep concern.

"Yeah, so we decided to go looking for you", scootaloo explained.

"It was easy seeing as you were all glowing", sweetie bell said innocently.

"Oh how sweet", a voice rang from the other side of the alley. "The little ones want to play super hero". It was big time, "guess it's time to teach them a lesson about playing with the big boys".

Terry tried to get up as big time prepared to charge at him. That was when an electrically charged bat sling rang across big times body, shocking him into unconsciousness.

Terry turned to see scootaloo in a position like she threw something.

"Did you throw that"? Terry asked.

"Maybe", smiled scootaloo.

Terry proceeded to call the police then him and the crusaders glided away from the scene.

"Man that was awesome", scootaloo said, full of energy, "I can't wait to tell rainbow dash about this".

"Don't celebrate yet kids", Terry said, "We still have 2 more criminals to round up. It's going to be a long night.

"Cutie mark crusader crime stoppers go"! The ponies declared as they flew into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crusaders of crime**

Chapter 4: Soundproof.

Terry and the CMC were near the scene where big time was being cuffed and taken into custody. Then terry receives a call from Bruce.

"Terry, status", Bruce stated.

"Well big time is going to be seeing stars for a while", Terry joked and scootaloo in turn laughed.

"Don't forget you still have 2 more maniacs to find". Bruce said harshly.

"I got it", Terry said attempting to pacify Bruce.

"Oh and where are the ponies"? Bruce wondered.

"They're here with me", Terry answered.

"How did they get their"? Bruce asked raising his voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine". Terry said confused.

"Whatever". "Take care of shriek and stalker, make sure they stay safe, and bring them back here, the power is up to 93%".

"Roger that", Terry said as he hung up.

"So what's next terry"? Apple bloom said curiously.

"Kicking bad guy butt some more"? Scootaloo asked raring to go.

Terry turned to the 3 fillies.

"Well I'm going after shriek and stalker; you should fly back to the house". Terry demanded.

Their faces were full of disappointment.

"But why"? Sweetie bell wondered. "We'll be careful".

"I mean did you not see me take out that big guy"? Scootaloo argued.

"Look I don't want to see you hurt ok"? Terry said. "So just fly home".

And with that Terry flew off, leaving the CMC their on the roof. He flew around trying to find shriek and stalker, seeing as the bat mobile was scrapped. Just then Terry spotted shriek go into a warehouse.

He landed on the roof, and tried to listen in on the conversation between him and stalker. But he didn't hear much, all he got was stalker saying "you know what to do", and saw stalker proceed to leave the warehouse. Terry stood there until a voice rang out.

"So what's the plan"? Apple bloom asked.

Terry turned and there stood the CMC.

"I was thinking I run a diversion and then you come in and take him down". Scootaloo suggested.

"I thought I told you to fly home"? Terry scolded the 3.

"Come on terry, you know us better than that"? Apple bloom said cutely.

Suddenly the roof above them started to give way and they fell a couple feet before terry attempted to grab hold of the ponies and terry prepared to hit the ground. He attempted to get up when shriek came up and kicked him in the face.

"I expected better from you batman". Shriek said while kicking him. "Though I'm surprised you escaped big time". "I won't be that careless".

Shriek then picked batman up, still dazed from the fall, and continued to pummel him. The CMC were scared, seeing such a graphic scene unfold in front of them, terry got a few shots in but shriek overpowered him. After 5 intense minutes of fighting, shriek knocked batman into the wall with a blast of sound, and proceeded to set his generators to maximum.

"Ever have a snot nosed kid blow a kazoo into your ear batman"? Shriek said taunting his fallen foe. "Well imagine that but a thousand times worse". "Farewell".

Shriek took aim at batman taunting him all the way, until something within sweetie bell just snapped.

"NOOOOOOO", Sweetie bell screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore you big meanie", sweetie bell screamed to shriek.

For some reason shriek's suit started to short circuit. Terry pondered and had an idea.

"Sweetie bell start screaming". Terry asked sweetie bell.

"But why"? Sweetie bell wondered.

"Just trust me", Terry begged. "Apple bloom, scootaloo cover your ears sparks are about to fly".

Sweetie bell started screaming at the top of her lungs, and just as terry expected, shrieks suit began to short circuit like crazy. Shriek couldn't stand it; it was just like his first battle with batman when he lost his hearing. Finally the suit shorted out, leaving shriek powerless. Just as Terry began getting his footing and proceeded for a little payback.

"You've had your fun pumping the volume shriek, now it's time to tune you out".

Terry joked as he proceeded to tackle shriek and, after landing a few satisfying blows, he launched him into a pile of boxes, knocking him out. The cops then surrounded the warehouse, and Commissioner Barbara Gordon was prepared to go in when he saw that batman had shriek in handcuffs.

"Here you go commissioner". Batman said as he handed shriek over to her.

"Nice work kid". Barbara praised batman. "But you do know there is one more maniac loose in the city".

"Don't worry. Scootaloo said to the commissioner. We'll take down that weirdo".

Barbara just looked at the 3 talking ponies and was dumbfounded. Terry tried to explain but Barbara just simply says "I don't want to know". As shriek was put into the car terry and the CMC flew off to find stalker.

"Hey sweetie bell you alright back there"? Terry asked.

"Well my voice is going to be sore for a while". Sweetie bell said in a raspy voice.

As they flew away from the scene, stalker spies on batman from below.

"At last, the prey is ready".


	5. Chapter 5

**Crusaders of crime**

Chapter 5: A bats mark.

Terry and the CMC are flying around the city looking for stalker, while Terry gives Bruce a call.

"Hey Bruce, we got shriek". Terry stated.

"Very good", Bruce congratulated Terry.

"We're going to do a sweep of the city for stalker before heading home". Terry stated.

"Very well, the power is almost at 97% so it shouldn't be any longer". Bruce said as he hung up.

"So what is it"? Sweetie bell asked voice still raspy from the battle with shriek.

"The swirl maker machine is almost charged, you may be going home tonight". Terry said.

"Hopefully before we capture that stalker guy", Apple bloom said with a smile.

In the back of his mind terry hoped it wouldn't have to come to that, they have gotten lucky before but he knew stalker was extremely dangerous. But before terry could voice his concerns he discovers the CMC have already darted ahead of him, and he tried to catch up.

Meanwhile stalker kept a close eye on his quarry, noticing he was incredibly fatigued. Taking advantage of the situation stalker jumps to the top of a building and gave chase. Terry noticing tried to boost away but stalker tossed a flash grenade at him, and terry knew he can now be tracked.

"Come on kids fly away". Terry said in a panic.

The CMC turned around and saw stalker chasing them down, and caught up to terry. But before they could get any further stalker somehow ends up on top of him and drop kicks him to the ground. Terry hit the ground, and could not deny the pain he was in right now.

"Can't keep up anymore" Terry said exhausted.

"Have you learned nothing batman"? Stalker said jumping off the building he landed on after drop kicking batman.

"What are you talking about stalker"? Terry asked with a lot of anger.

"About decoys batman" stalker explains.

"What do you mean"? Terry said confused.

Stalker explained. "Mad Stan wasn't the only decoy".

"Okay now I'm really lost". Terry said even more confused.

"Most hunters travel in packs, such as the mighty wolf". Stalker elaborates. "I decided to assemble my own pack in prison". I discovered others with a vendetta against you, and I decided to use them". "As you know, Mad Stan was my first pawn, meant to deceive you. Then big time, shriek and I broke out of prison to begin the hunt".

"I thought you wouldn't allow anyone else to kill me, and they were pretty close to doing it too". Terry explains.

"But you are alive aren't you"? Stalker asked.

"I knew that you would beat them". Stalker continued. "I knew I couldn't beat you at full strength, so I used shriek and big time to weigh you done, leaving me to make the killing blow".

"Where's the challenge in that"? Terry insulted stalker. "I thought you were a man who lives for the thrill of the hunt"?

"That is true". Stalker replies. But sometimes my crippled quarry, the kill is a lot more satisfying".

Suddenly a voice was heard.

"He is alive because of us you weirdo". Apple bloom said.

The CMC landed to help Terry.

"No, get away, he'll kill you".

"No way batman, your our friend" Apple bloom declared.

"And there is no way we are going to leave our friends hanging". Sweetie bell added.

"So were going to help you kick this guy's butt and hopefully earn our cutie marks doing it". Scootaloo finished.

"Oh how sweet, I guess I wasn't the only one who made a pack of his own". Stalker scoffed at the tiny ponies in front of him. And then took out a grenade and prepared to throw it at them.

"Get away, while you can". Terry begged.

"Cutie mark crusader crime fighters GO". The CMC declared as they flew in 3 separate directions. Stalker never had them coated so he was practically fighting blind. Scootaloo comes out of nowhere and head-butts the grenade out of his hand, and then the rest of the CMC proceeded to beat down stalker with precision and teamwork. Batman got to his feet and watched his young friends fight him off.

"You done yet weirdo"? Scootaloo said taunting stalker.

"The hunt is not over, until batman is slain, and if I must kill you to so be it". Stalker declares as he takes out his spear swinging it all over the place, hitting sweetie bell knocking her to the ground.

"Sweetie bell"! Terry gasped.

Bruce had always taught Terry to keep his temper in check, especially in battle, but what stalker had just done made him angrier than he had ever felt before. With that Terry lunged at stalker, and just as he did, stalker's face was full of fear, for he was reminded of the panther that wounded him that he saw when he fought batman the first time, and proceeded to beat him down.

Apple bloom and Scootaloo went to check on their friend.

"Sweetie bell, are you alright"? Apple bloom asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok, though I got a massive headache". Sweetie bell said, rubbing her head.

Before they knew it, they saw terry cuffing stalker with a look of everlasting fear on his face.

"Little advice stalker, sometimes even the smallest prey has some bite in it". Terry declared as he and the CMC flew off for home, leaving stalker for the police.

"Terry explained all that had happened to Bruce.

"I see, well it's time to send them home". Bruce handed terry the fully charged device.

"Are you ready to go home"? Terry asked the CMC.

"YEAH"! The CMC declared as Terry turned on the device, with the coordinates to their dimension saved in its memory.

They found themselves back in the forest where they started and were about to say their goodbyes when a couple of ponies came running. It was twilight, with spike on her back, pinkie, rarity, apple jack, rainbow dash, and fluttershy. Apple bloom and sweetie bell proceeded to give their sisters a hug.

"Where have you little fillies been"? Applejack demanded an explanation.

"And what happen to your manes they are just awfully damp with sweat". Rarity noticed.

Suddenly Terry came out of the shadows. Instantly the main 6 were weary of this strange presence. Then the CMC spoke.

"Don't be afraid". Apple bloom declared.

"Yeah, he kept us safe". Sweetie bell added.

"And we had one heck of an adventure". Scootaloo finished.

Then a thought came to their minds. "Wait, did we". They quickly turned to their flanks, but with disappointment, no cutie mark. "Rats". The rest of the ponies proceeded to chuckle.

Then twilight sparkle stepped toward the giant two legged bat that stood beyond the crowd.

"Thank you for keeping the little ones safe". Twilight said. "I hope they weren't too much trouble.

"Not at all, in fact they have a lot of guts for little ones". Terry explains to twilight. "It's really remarkable how much passion these young ones possess". Terry then began to think of his younger brother. "I notice that they long to find out what their special talent is I know they'll find it". "But when they do, I hope they remember the journey they took to get to that point. For sometimes how you set up your future, is as important as what you become in that future".

"Hmm, sounds like a lesson on friendship to me"? Twilight concluded. "Did you get that spike"? Twilight asked.

"Yep I did". Spike said, sending the message to the princess.

Terry was about to start up the mother box again when the CMC wanted to say goodbye. Terry started to tear up; he has not done that since the murder of his father, and proceeded to give them a hug goodbye.

"Promise you won't forget us"? They asked in unison.

Terry tried to hold back the tears. "I won't".

And with that, after stepping through the boom tube, he was gone, but not forgotten. They may have not gotten there cutie marks, but this was an adventure they would never forget.

Meanwhile back in Gotham, terry arrives back home.

"You ok"? Bruce asked terry.

Still holding back, he responds. "Yeah, it's not easy saying goodbye".

"It never is". Bruce says in a depressed tone. "It never is".


End file.
